Intruso
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Kise sabía que ese chico solo era un intruso. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado, sentir su territorio amenazado. Shonen Ai.


_**Disclamer**__:_ Kuroko no Basket no es de mi pertenencia. Es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**N/A:**_ Debería actualizar Golden Sunflowers pero tengo mucha tarea, sumado a que…nada sale, las ideas están, pero "la chispa" no nace. Sin embargo, esta idea golpeo, y aunque no esté con un ánimo, que se diga, eufórico; decidí escribirla. Y por favor, lean las notas de autoría finales al finalizar la lectura.

_**Advertencias**_: Errores ortográficos. OOC (ligero). Shonen Ai. Insinuación de Crack Paring.

_**Summary:**_ Kise sabía que ese chico solo era un intruso. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado, sentir _su_ territorio amenazado.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Mila Chan. Tú sabes porque hermosa-guiño-.

* * *

**I**ntruso

No estaba celoso.

— ¿Y si vamos a la caja de bateo?—

¿Para qué estarlo?, se dijo en su mente, aunque exteriormente estaba rechinando sus dientes.

— ¿Una caja de bateo?, lo siento, pero… ¿no es algo contradictorio ir ahí para nosotros?—

Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios del rubio, quien siguió oyendo atentamente la conversación. Caminando detrás de los otros dos.

—Podría ser—rio uno—Pero yo conozco una cerca de aquí. Afuera el anuncio dice que es un árcade y sala de bateo, pero también tiene un juego de aros. Podríamos practicar ahí.

Muy bien, se notaba que cuando el chico de ojos grises quería conseguir algo sabia usar todos los recursos a su disposición, concedió Ryouta entornando los ojos en dirección a la cabeza de Takao Kazunari. El aludido pudo sentir el escrutinio del rubio. Ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Qué dices Kise-chan?—preguntó Kazunari con una sonrisa traviesa.

El brillo en los ojos grises de Takao inquieto a Kise. No eran ojos comunes, eran como tan orgullosamente el equipo de Shootoku se jactaba en ocasiones, ojos de un halcón. Un halcón que vigilaba cada movimiento y gesto de su parte, preparado para caer sobre él a la menor oportunidad que se presentase. Y sin saber porque, Kise sintió algo hervir dentro suyo.

—"_¿Estas retándome?, muy bien no te lo pondré fácil."—_decidió. Para luego forzarse a sonreir. — ¡Claro, seria genial!—agregó luego de estirar los labios. Pestaño con dirección a la otra cabeza morena, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Kasamatsu Yukio. — ¿Podemos ir senpai?—pidió, con el mejor tono de ruego que estaba en sus manos, sin sonar demasiado humillante de paso.

Yukio miro a ambos muchachos, con una expresión resignada en la cara.

—Ya que, es fin de semana. —dijo, como si aquello fuera suficiente argumento.

Mientras se dirigían al local. Kise repasaba los acontecimientos anteriores al encuentro con el número diez de Shootoku. El tan solo recordarlo hacia que sus labios temblasen, se había contenido para no sonreir como un idiota de primera. ¡Pero estaba tan feliz!

¡Kasamatsu senpai finalmente había aceptado salir con él!

Bueno, no era una _cita_, como cita de pareja ni nada, era más así como una salida de amigos. En un fin de semana.

Habían ido a comer unos helados, así como a la tienda de deportes para ver algún modelo de zapatillas deportivas en oferta, fuera nuevo o viejo. Y lo que era mejor, ¡senpai no le había pateado ni una sola vez!

Pero entonces…apareció Takao.

Al inicio fue tolerable, los tres se saludaron y charlaron por unos minutos. Aparentemente Takao había venido a comprar algunas cosas para Midorima. ¿Qué porque lo hacía?, pues, con toda la peor cara de mala leche del mundo, Takao dijo que hace unas horas le había llegado un mensaje a su celular, en el que Midorima le comunicaba que según Oja-sa, no podía salir hoy de su casa.

En resumen, Takao hacía de "chico de los mandados".

Kise sintió verdadera lástima por el muchacho. Conocía a Midorima y sabía que además de ser un pesado a la hora de pedir favores a los demás, también era muy exigente y nada conformista cuando uno le traía lo que pedía.

Sin embargo, el dialogo se extendió, hasta el punto en que Kise quiso mandar a Takao a freír espárragos o tomar sol debajo del techo de una iglesia. _Lo que fuese… _¡Estaba arruinando su salida con senpai!

Y sin duda lo más devastador fue cuando, no él, sino Kasamatsu, dijo: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo era estar en compañía suya que senpai invitara a un tercero? ¡Pero si él era el ser más simpático sobre la tierra!

Desde ese momento Kasamatsu solo había hablado con Takao, no es como si le excluyesen… ¿Quién podría excluirle de algo alguna vez?, nadie…aunque, cuando ambos hablaban de estrategias de juego y posiciones, su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba mareándose.

No podía seguirles la pista.

Y eso le fastidiaba.

Una vez en el árcade las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Takao y Kasamatsu mantuvieron el hilo de una conversación iniciada diez minutos antes de pagar sus turnos y horarios en los aros. Habían decidido hacer una apuesta, quien encestase menos canasta pagaría las bebidas de los otros dos.

Kise había visto su oportunidad de lucirse ante ambos muchachos, por lo cual imito a Midorima, cosa que le aseguro el primer puesto. Por otra parte, tanto como Takao y Kasamatsu iban igualados, al final, con una sola canasta de diferencia, Takao había quedado segundo.

—Has mejorado—felicitó Kasamatsu, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Kise sintió una punzada, ¿por qué senpai estaba elogiando a ese idiota?

—Bueno, es natural, he entrenado con Shin-chan casi todo el tiempo. De la misma forma no puedo permitir que Shootoku dependa siempre del señor tsundere. —se jacto Kazunari, riéndose.

—Se a que te refieres—concordó el capitán de Kaijou con un asentimiento, usando un tono entre resignado y conformista. Le envió un rápido vistazo al rubio—Tenemos a uno en el equipo que requiere muchas patadas para tener consciencia de la situación del juego—comentó, suspirando con desgano.

Kise frunció el ceño. Podía tolerar que hablasen a espaldas de Midorimachii, pero la cosa era otra cuando le nombraban aunque fuera de forma disimulada. Además, senpai era quien se estaba quejando de él. ¿Tanto molestaba a Kasamatsu para que recibiera ese trato?

—En fin, iré a buscar las bebidas. —agregó un segundo después el moreno de ojos azules. Desapareciendo de la vista de ambos muchachos.

Takao opto por seguir practicando sus lanzamientos, mientras que Kise tenía la vista fija hacia la dirección que había tomado Kasamatsu. Kazunari se percato del trance del chico de cabellera rubia, analizando la situación. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Pero, antes de que se piense lo contrario. No era una sonrisa comprensiva. Takao Kazunari jamás mostraría un tipo de sonrisa tal, para con alguien a quien había considerado una presa desde el primer encuentro directo que hubieran tenido, como lo fue aquella vez en el restaurante de monja, al cual había decidido invitar a Shin-chan tras perder su primer partido contra Seirin.

Entrecerró sus ojos grises para luego tararear una canción improvisada. Lanzando aún el balón en la canasta, al recibir de regreso la pelota, la miro con detenimiento por un instante. Sopesando que palabras serian las adecuadas para provocar la reacción que esperaba, con todo y una oración al cielo, que manifestase el jugador número siete de Kaijou.

—Ne Kise-chan—le llamó, colocándose en posición para dar un tiro de tres puntos. — ¿Estaría bien si invito a salir a Kasamatsu-san algún día?—preguntó con tono divertido.

Una cosa curiosa sobre las lechuzas es que son capaces de girar sus cabezas en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, cosa imposible para los humanos. Pues, muchos dirían que fue como un milagro que Kise lo consiguiera, y no se rompiera el cuello (más sin embargo sintió una especie de desgarre momentáneo, que se desvaneció a causa de la sangre hirviente en sus venas), para ver con ojos iracundos, a la vez que sorprendidos; al chico de ojos grises, que había conseguido meter otra canasta.

Takao esperaba una reacción más animada, algo más que una ceja arqueada a modo de interrogante. Los labios apretados y la desconfianza palpable en el iris ambarino de los ojos.

—Supongo…—contestó con aparente indiferencia Kise, casí de modo cortante.

Takao sonrió.

—Ya veo, me siento más tranquilo entonces.—Kise le observó por el rabillo del ojo, hecho fácilmente interceptado por Kazunari—Como decirlo…siempre me ha gustado Kasamatsu-san…—añadió con calma.

—Pero es un hombre.

Los labios de Takao se estiraron un poco, para luego abrirse y bufar, elevando algunos mechones de su cabello.

—No me importa—respondió Takao con seguridad, tirando de nuevo el balón. Este entro en la canasta—Se lo que quiero.

—Senpai es mío—oyó de pronto el moreno.

Takao cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Kise. Los ojos dorados estaban hechos riendillas, el tono acido y la forma posesiva en que Ryouta había hecho tal afirmación era el resultado esperado. Estiro solo el lado derecho de su boca, abriendo los ojos y encarando al otro.

— ¿Quién lo dice?—encogió de hombros, ante la clara respuesta. Ninguno era dueño ni nada de Kasamatsu, por momentos. — ¿En qué te basas para decir tal cosa?—quiso saber, la curiosidad estaba carcomiéndole por dentro.

—En que yo le vi primero.

Takao se carcajeó, abiertamente, sin reservas. ¡Dios esto era mejor de lo que imaginaba!, tras limpiarse unas finas lagrimillas de los costados de sus globos oculares, miró con escepticismo al chico copia de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Error. Yo sigo a Kasamatsu-san desde la escuela media, mucho antes que tú. —relató con extrema brevedad, poniendo los brazos en jarras, recostándose contra uno de los pilares cercanos a la cancha de los aros.

—Pero tú tienes a Midorimachii—refutó Kise, convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

La sonrisa se esfumó de las facciones de Kazunari.

— ¿Ah?, ¿Qué yo tengo a Shin-chan?, que gracioso eres…él no es mío, ni yo suyo. No tenemos relación alguna. Solo somos _compañeros._ —aclaró con rapidez el pelinegro. Apartando, por primera vez, sus ojos de los dorados de Kise.

Un silencio de ultratumba se instalo en el aire durante algunos instantes, no podía haber un empate en la discusión, y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

—Apenas llegue, lo invitare a salir. —reveló Takao, combatiendo nuevamente con Kise a través de miradas tan potentes como rayos láser.

Kise mordió su labio inferior, jugueteando un poco con este, pelándolo con los dientes y dejándolo sin piel.

—"_Hijo de la recontra que te…"—_se contuvo, mordiéndose la lengua. El insulto hacía alusión a la madre de Takao, y por más que Kise no la conociese personalmente, creía que la señora no tenía la culpa de que su maldito hijo estuviera jodiendole en esos momentos.

— ¡Ey!—

Ambos chicos se giraron en dirección a la voz que se había hecho oír a modo de grito. Kasamatsu llevaba dos bebidas en la mano, probablemente sacadas de la máquina expendedora que yacía en la entrada del árcade, afuera.

Sin tiempo a que los otros dos chicos le respondiesen o dieran la bienvenida por su regreso, lanzo ambas latas de refresco, las cuales fueron atrapadas por su correspondiente consumidor. No obstante, algo obligo a Kasamatsu Yukio a quedarse a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ambos jóvenes.

El aire de la atmosfera se percibía hostil. Algo no andaba bien. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero si había algo en lo que Kasamatsu confiaba, aparte de su gran capacidad de liderazgo, era en su intuición, la que estaba advirtiéndole que debería salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, él no era un hombre que retrocediese solo ante un mal presentimiento. Era del tipo que enfrentaba a estos y salía airoso de las situaciones que se mostraban pasados unos segundos de ese sentir. Fue por eso, por su orgullo, que opto por permanecer ahí.

— ¿Paso algo?—aunque hubiera decidido quedarse, eso no quería decir que lo hiciera callado. Del mismo modo, aquello que se sentía fuera de lugar con la atmosfera a su alrededor, debía tener origen de algún pleito previo a su retorno entre Kise y Takao.

¿Se habían peleado? ¿Sobre que habrían discutido para enviarse una fugaz mirada el uno al otro, que parecía afilada y mortífera?

Aquellos acertijos quedaron sin respuestas al percatarse de que Takao se acercaba a su dirección.

—Kasamatsu-san—comenzó el chico.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

Hay quienes dicen que el hombre es similar a la bestia, marcando constantemente su territorio, imponiéndose sobre los otros depredadores que tiene la intención de robar su presa o hacerse con el terreno que se han asegurado para abordarla.

Kise Ryouta no era excepción a dicha regla.

Sin ningún miramiento, dio pasos largos, hasta situarse a la izquierda de Kasamatsu, tomando su cuelo desde atrás, con una de sus manos, tirándole a su dirección, bajando él la cabeza, y conectar sus labios a los del otro, en un beso sorpresivo.

Takao solo observo quieto, y sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, el como Kise usando algo de fuerza bruta, y un agarre firme en el cuello de Kasamatsu, mantenía la unión entre sus bocas. La cara del capitán de Kaijou estaba roja como una cereza, y se notaba que apenas podía respirar, haciendo aspavimientos y lanzando golpes al hombro del rubio. Finalmente, Kise separo los labios de ambos, él también necesitaba el aire como Yukio.

El capitán de Kaijou estaba de pie, con las piernas hechas gelatina, la cara (aún de un hermoso rojo cereza) y los labios hinchados. Kise por otro lado sacó la lengua, casí de forma infantil a Takao.

—Senpai es mío, y no te lo entregaría nunca Takaochii—gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

Takao tenía expresión neutral, justo como la cara que Kuroko ponía en ocasiones (mejor dicho siempre).Claro que, sus ojos se movieron para ver como las declaraciones del rubio ocasionaban que el cuerpo de Kasamatsu comenzase a temblar, y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de enojo.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Takao. La cual se fue torciendo, a causa de que estaba conteniendo la risa, hasta que no pudo ni un segundo más.

Rió, fuerte y alto, de buen humor y aplaudiendo. Aún sosteniendo su lata de refresco. Tras unos segundos, paro de aplaudir y espero otros diez para abrir la lata y tomar un sorbo.

— ¡Que confesión más pasional Kise-chan!—felicitó Takao.

La cara de Kise al oír aquello fue un poema. Literalmente.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! ¡Pero si tu-!—calló, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Había caído en una trampa.

Si alguien estuviera dispuesto a ser una película versión japonesa de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" , no habría duda de que el papel del gato Cheshire seria solo interpretado por Takao Kazunari, cuya sonrisa en esos momentos era similar a la del gato, tal vez incluso mejor.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, y los dejo con _su cita_. —se despidió, caminando hacia la salida. Paro un momento antes de continuar—Adiós Kasamatsu-san, fue divertido—agregó al pasar a su lado, palmeándole amistosamente el hombro.

Kise tragó, nervioso y muy, muy asustado. ¡Senpai le odiaría!

—Kise…—la voz ronca de Yukio golpeo los oídos de Kise velozmente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!—se disculpo reiteradas veces, inclinándose en cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de libertad, esa sensación de liberación que había experimentado al expresar sus sentimientos había sido algo increíble. Algo por lo que no se arrepentía— ¡Pero es que me gusta mucho senpai!—explicó elevando la voz. Levantando la cabeza.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

El rostro de Kasamatsu estaba rojo, en clara muestra de vergüenza. Temblaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Rehuyendo a un cruce entre sus ojos y los de él. Con una mano en los labios.

— ¿E-Es enserio…?—susurró la pregunta, todavía sin verle directamente a la cara.

Kise sintió que de repente no tenía voz. Que necesitaba agua, mucha agua para saciar su sed. ¡La respuesta maldición! ¡Ya había llegado hasta aquí, debí finalizar el resto!

—Sí, lo es.

Kise botó todos los planes al diablo, mejor ser sencillo y serio sobre el asunto que adornar todo con palabrería de tercera que solo podría interesas a las niñas. Y senpai, su senpai, el hombre que amaba, no era una chica para recibir ese tipo de respuestas. Él quería sinceridad.

Kise mantuvo la mandíbula firme, apretando los dientes y los labios. Afiló sus ojos, mirando en todo momento al moreno, que le enviaba una corta mirada tímida, para luego apartarla al siguiente. Finalmente, Kasamatsu suspiró, sacudiéndose los cortos cabellos de su cabeza con una mano. Para luego posar una mirada escrutadora, severa sobre el joven al que tenía por kouhai.

No le mentía…Kise realmente…

Kasamatsu maldijo, muy bajito, para no ser escuchado. Llevando la pierna hacia atrás, y luego hacia adelante, pateando a Kise en medio del rostro, mandándolo a caer de espaldas.

— ¡Auch!—lloró Kise, levantándose del suelo, sobándose la cara a causa del dolor.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Para la otra piensa en donde estamos!—ladró Kasamatsu, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Kise parpadeó, meditando las palabras de Yukio, con algo de sudor resbalando por su piel. Girando lentamente la cabeza, notó como algunas chicas y otras personas cercanas al juego de aros y a la caja de bateo le miraban claramente avergonzados, algo asqueados, otros sorprendidos.

Con toda la dignidad que Kise pudo reunir en ese momento, se levanto del suelo, sonriendo tanto para él como para la gente que le observaba, a quienes les dedico un poco de la luz que desprendían sus labios, y un guiño (cosa que hizo estremecer a algunos hombres), y se retiro del local.

Una vez fuera, noto como a su lado, Kasamatsu estaba con la cabeza gacha. Había esperado por él, no le había abandonado luego de toda aquella escena escandalosa, producto de sus propios celos.

—Yo…—comenzó Kise. Quería redimir el mal rato que había hecho pasar a Kasamatsu, aunque fuera solo un poco. Disculpándose, tal vez incluso prometiendo jamás volver a sentir algo así por él (cosa imposible, lo sentía y eso no desaparecería tan fácil aunque lo deseara) —Yo solo…—siguió, su voz estaba oprimiéndose dentro de su propia garganta.

Unos labios cepillaron los suyos, al mismo tiempo que un paraguas se abría hacia el frente. El cielo se había vuelto gris, dando paso a pequeñas gotas que fueron multiplicándose. Cuando el paraguas se elevó, Kise estaba ruborizado, con su corazón palpitando a mil, mientras Kasamatsu sostenía con una de sus manos, el mango del paraguas. Mirándole con algo de pena, apartando por unos instantes los ojos.

—Vámonos a casa—masculló con prisa el moreno, dándose la vuelta, y sosteniendo con su mano libre, la mano de Kise.

Ryouta habría soltado esa mano solo para ponerse a bailar en medio de la calle bajo la lluvia, dada la gran felicidad que le inundaba en esos instantes. Pero se abstuvo de ello, la mano de Kasamatsu se sentía caliente, y fuerte.

Kise apretó esa mano, tratando de gravar el tacto entre su piel y la de Yukio, imaginándose con los ojos cerrados, como sería el de sus cuerpos.

La lluvia siguió cayendo ese día. Acabando justo al caer el alba, ofreciendo un arco iris en medio de un cielo cubierto de colores cálidos.

* * *

OMAKE

—Aquí tienes Shin-chan—dijo Takao con una sonrisa, extendiendo hacia el chico de cabellos de cebollín una bolsita plástica—Me costó trabajo encontrar la tienda donde querías que las comprara. —frunció los labios—para la otra escoge una más cerca de mi casa por favor.—pidió, estirándose un poco, para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el piso del cuarto.

Midorima tomó la bolsita, para luego murmurar un "Gracias", y dejarla sobre su cama. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Takao que bostezaba.

—Me llegó un mensaje de Kise—

Ante la mención del nombre del rubio, el cuerpo de Takao se tenso, por supuesto el moreno disimulo de la mejor forma que sabía, fingiendo demencia y estirando sus labios en un gesto de inocencia e ignorancia.

— ¿Enserio?—

—Dijo que saliste con él y su senpai, ese…—Midorima cerró los ojos, posiblemente tratando de recordar el nombre o siquiera el apellido del capitán de su antiguo ex compañero.

—Kasamatsu Yukio-san—completó Takao en lugar de su compañero, soltando un bufido—Deberías acordarte por lo menos el nombre de los capitanes de los equipos Shin-chan.

Midorima solo soltó un "Hmp", mirando a otro lado. Estaba irritado.

—Si lo hice, merecía algo de tiempo para divertirme si tuve que salir de mi cama en un fin de semana a por tus vendas…—aguijoneo Takao.

Midorima entrecerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que _ese_ era un argumento _válido_. No tenia quejas por cuanto le tomara a Takao, solo quería las vendas. Pero el mensaje de texto que había recibido hace unos momentos (mucho antes de que Takao tocase la puerta de su casa), le había infundado un sentimiento de…decepción (no en el sentido de que se sintiera decepcionado de la actitud del chico, sino de otra cosa que no podía descifrar) y fastidio.

—También dijo que estabas interesado en su capitán. —agregó bajo, pero con un volumen lo suficientemente audible para que el otro le oyese.

Takao le vio, con ojos escrutadores, alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza. Parándose y acercándose a él, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Quería gritar, pero algo se lo impedía, lo único que separaba y creaba una distancia entre ambos era el cristal de sus lentes, protegiéndole de la intensidad de los ojos de color grisáceo.

— ¿Estas celoso Shin-chan?—canturreó, alzando ambas cejas.

La cara de Midorima comenzó a calentarse, aparto a Takao de un empujón. Tirándole la almohada de su cama en plena cara.

— ¡Claro que no estúpido!—bramó con vapor saliéndole de las orejas.

—Por supuesto—aceptó el número diez al número seis, riéndose.

—No lo estoy Takao—negó Midorima, haciendo su voz más gruesa. Advirtiéndole a Takao que si volvía a decir una tontería semejante, saldría volando de la ventana de su cuarto que curiosamente estaba en el segundo piso de su casa.

Takao asintió en silencio, ocultando la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro con la almohada. ¡Que divertido había sido el día de hoy!

* * *

**_N/A:_** Bien, como pudieron apreciar la idea aquí fue un tanto idiota. ¡Pero es que no pude resistirme!

Desde el capitulo número catorce del anime (del manga no recuerdo el número), cuando Takao mostro ser una especie de fan de Kasamatsu, y cuando se lo llevo aparte a otra mesa, me puse a imaginar fumadas. Aunque era obvio que Takao solo quería hacer a Shin-chan sentarse con sus rivales y ver que sucedía, el trato de Takao hacia Kasamatsu es un poco mejor del que le da a Midorima lo mismo que con Kise, Kasamatsu no se siente estresado cerca de jugadores ajenos, precisamente, porque su equipo siempre sabe como darle dolores de cabeza.

Por eso heme aquí confesando que me gusta shippearlos a ambos en el concepto de Crack paring.

El Omake es un plus para las fans del TakaMido.

Ahora, la nota realmente importante es la siguiente. Hace unos días, (semana más o menos), una de mis lectoras Milaa Chan, me dijo que había dibujado un mini cómic basado en mi primer fic tanto de la sección de Kuroko no Basket como contribución al KiseMatsu: Oportunidad.

El dibujo es jodidamente precioso, por ello las invito a entrar a mi perfil donde esta el link de este cómic.


End file.
